Security Love
by KalasRaven
Summary: Set the day of the infection. Ever wonder why Terry looks so sad when Ben is killed? BenXTerry


Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn of the Dead.

This idea came to me the second time I was watching Dawn of the Dead. Terry seemed really sad when he stared at Ben in the fountain…

This is set the day of the infection, before the others arrive.

DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD

"I can't believe we go to the mall for our overnight shift and this happens!" CJ angrily slumped onto a chair while the news of zombies blared on the tv screens.

"How did this happen?" Terry asked slowly sinking into a chair next to CJ.

"I don't know," Bart adjusted his security cap "But I sure am glad we're here. If we were in our homes we might be dead right now."

"Dead…" Terry's eyes widened, clearly frightened at the images on the television. "Hey Terry, stop being a wuss," CJ commented jabbing the youngest man hard on the shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on him," Ben snapped. "He's just expressing what we're all feeling."

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Terry stood and walked out of the security area. "Wait Terry!" Ben called. "Don't go downstairs." CJ warned him. Ben nodded and hurried after Terry.

Once in the bathroom Terry removed his cap and went to the sink. He splashed some cool water on his face and looked into the mirror. He saw Ben standing behind him and turned around. "Ben…" Terry's eyes filled with tears. He ran to the other man and wrapped his arms around him. "Shh, Terry. Everything will be ok…" Ben reassured him.

Terry loosened his grip and looked into Ben's eyes. Their lips touched they both closed tier eyes, savoring the familiar feeling. Their lips slipped apart, "Should we tell CJ and Bart that we've been going out since I met you four months ago?" Ben asked.

Their lips brushed and Terry's tongue flicked Ben's bottom lip playfully. "Maybe…" Terry smiled and pecked Ben. "That's not the biggest shock of the day anyway…"

"I can say this though…" Ben smiled at Terry. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Terry and Ben left the bathroom and passed a bedroom store. "If we have to stay here all night, you know we could stay in there… alone," Ben commented smirking. Terry licked his lips then leaned in, kissing Ben on the cheek. "You know I would love that…" he whispered into Ben's ear.

Ben remembered a store downstairs that sold things that they would need for their romantic first night in that mall. What could be the harm of going down for five minutes?

"Terry I need to go get something from downstairs. I'll be right back," Ben gave Terry a long, passionate kiss. "I won't be long, make me some coffee will you?" he smiled. Terry nodded. "Anything for you!"

DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD

"CJ look! Terry! Take a look at Ben Cozy," Bart said.

Terry walked over to see Ben in a fountain full of water. He was twitching uncontrollably and he was covered in blood. Terry stood, frozen with shock. "Ben," Bart called. "Ben!" he called again. "Look… he's a twitcher," he commented on what he saw on tv earlier. "The tv says you gotta shoot 'em in the head." "The tv said a lot of things that aren't true…" Terry stared at the sight before him, unable to tear his tearing eyes away. Why did it have to be Ben?

"Fuck the fucker. I told him not to go downstairs," CJ held up his gun and aimed it at Ben's head. Right before CJ pulled the trigger Terry could have sworn time stood still. In that second he could have sworn Ben stared deeply into his eyes…

The bullet pierced through Ben's skull, the force of the shot sent him reeling backward and face first into the water. "Let's go," CJ ordered as he walked away. "Let's get to work."

Terry stood, staring, unblinking at the man that was once his boyfriend not even an hour ago.

Bart tapped his hand on Terry's shoulder in encouragement and sympathy.

"No…" Terry breathed and continued to stare. "Ben…" he whispered as his eyes filled up with tears. "I love you…"

DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD DOTD

Most of the last part I took directly from the movie script.

I hope you all liked it!

Please review! ^_^


End file.
